The new crowd A Lincoln Heights fiction
by MissHellsing666
Summary: For Cassie things are looking up. She met a new friend named Tiffany who doesn't hate her like the other kids. In fact she stands up for her when some of them start harassing her. Tiffany then introduces her to Rick who might want to be more than friend.
1. A chance meeting

Author's note: Hello everyone again after a year I've finally have another Lincoln Heights fanfiction up. Well actually two. I also have the fiction called the Poison Ivies of Lincoln Heights. So check it out when you done reading this one. Anyway enjoy the new fiction and review.

**Chapter 1**

Cassie tried to get to her locker as fast as she could. She hated this school. On her way she was shoved by one guy but just kept going. They hated her because her father was a police officer who had shot this boy named Donelle in defense.

They made her seem like she was the enemy and an outsider. Cassie went to her locker to see the word "Vanilla dipper" on it. This almost made her break down. This one was because her boyfriend Charles was white.

Cassie went and got a wipe out her bag and took off the marker. She had a lot so she kept them in her bag to keep it off. She opened her locker and put her stuff in. She got things out for her last class then prepared when someone knocked over her stuff.

Cassie tried to pick herself while trying to wipe away some falling tears. "Hey are you okay?" A girl came over and bends down. She was about Cassie's built with light brown hair and skin.

She put her own stuff aside and helped Cassie. "Thank you." Cassie said. "You're welcome. You're not hurt right?"

"No why would you ask?" Cassie asked.

"Because you're crying." She said getting a napkin out her pocket and wiped away some of them. She smiled which was kind and warm. "You're the first person that's really been nice to me in this school."

"No problem. My name is Tiffany Jones. What's yours?" Tiffany asked.

"Cassie Sutton." She saw the look on Tiffany's face. "You're that cop's daughter." Cassie was afraid she might just drop her stuff down and walk off if she said yes.

"Yeah I am." Cassie said looking down. "Well then it's nice to put a name with the face." Cassie didn't like how that sounded at all. "Why do you say that?"

"I just heard your name mentioned before that's all. Oh wait now I remember. You're the one who did all that artwork. You're really good." Cassie smiled. "Thank you."

"Anyway why do people seem to hate you?"

"Because my dad shot that guy Donelle in self-defense while he was trying to rob this store."

"Why so mean then? I mean that guy could have killed him or somebody else." Cassie was shocked at how understanding Tiffany was. "I know how you feel. My dad was a cop too."

"Really?" Cassie said. Tiffany nodded. "Maybe he should have fired instead of trying to talk to that guy who shot him."

"What happen to him?"

"The guy paralyzed him from the waist down. He had to retire after that. I'm just glad he didn't get killed. It's just the two of us now since my mom walked out saying she didn't want to be with him anymore." Cassie couldn't believe that. "I'm sorry."

Tiffany shrugged. "Oh well I never like my mom that much anyway." Cassie relationship with her mom was very good. She didn't understand someone not liking their mom.

"You know it's weird. When you're in Elementary school and maybe early middle it seems your dad has the coolest job in the world if he's a cop. When you get to high school it's a whole different story."

"I know what you mean." Cassie said as Tiffany helped her off the ground. "It was nice meeting you Cassie." Tiffany waved. "You too." "Oh Tiffany…"

"Yeah?" Tiffany said looking back. "Thank you. For everything."

"No problem. We cop daughters have to stick together." She winked and walked to class. Cassie walked to her own class happy she met someone nice. She hoped she would see Tiffany again.

Author's end note: Isn't Tiffany nice? Cassie might just need her in the future.


	2. A friend indeed

Warning: Sexual content in this chapter. Of course you know this because it has this rating for a reason. ;D

**Chapter 2**

Cassie went over to her locker trying to get out the school. She hadn't seen Tiffany since they met in the hallway two days ago. She started to think she was maybe one of those angels that helped people in trouble.

Cassie saw these girls getting in her way. "Excuse me please." Cassie said politely. They all gave a bad look and when Cassie tried to move around them one shoved her. "Clumsy." One of them said. Cassie picked up her stuff.

"Just because your dad a cop and kill people then get away with it don't make you somebody." Cassie didn't know how to response to that. "And just because you don't like him don't mean you can just push her around."

They looked up and saw Tiffany. She went over to Cassie. "Donelle was holding up a shop pointing a gun at him what would you have done if you were him?" The girls looked at each other now not knowing how to response. Some people had started looking on.

"You guys are acting like he was some innocent by stander when he was the one in the store with a gun trying to rob that place. Where's the outrage when the store owner got hurt because of it. You guys never say anything when some innocent cop is killed by a criminal."

"What kind of girl are you?" One of them said. "A girl who knows all to well what happens in those kind of situations. A criminal paralyzed my dad and he didn't even have a gun on him. Where is the anger about that? You guys just defend and take up for people who don't deserve any of it.

"So her dad did do it so what? He might have killed some of those people in that store but you guys wouldn't be least bit upset. I know there is some tension but still not all cops are out to get blacks and Latinos and everyone else. Then for that you wouldn't go up and tell him yourself so mess with her who hasn't done anything to you people. I call that being a coward."

The girls looked around and saw how everyone was looking. "That still don't mean she dating white boy." The other one said. Tiffany shrugged. "Love is blind can't help that." She walked over and helped Cassie off the floor. "Let's go." She said putting her hand over her shoulder as the two walked out the school. "You are amazing." Cassie said.

"I know." Just as they looked back they saw Charles running towards them. "Cassie are you okay?"

"You're late." Tiffany said to Charles. "I'll talk to you later Cassie." Tiffany walked away to leave them alone. "Wait Tiffany…" Cassie called back. "Yeah?"

"Could I get your number or something so we can talk?"

"I already programmed it in your phone when I picked it up for you." She winked again and left. Cassie looked and saw it in her contacts. "Who was that?" Charles asked. "My new friend and guardian angel." Cassie smiled.

"I thought I was your protector?" Charles joked. Cassie didn't really say anything because besides telling her things would be okay in private Tiffany stood up to them for her. Cassie wish she could be that strong.

"So Cassie you ready to go?"

"What oh…sorry Charles I'm going to go home."

"What about our date after school?"

"I'm sorry I just want to go home. Don't think it's you or what happen in there. I just got a lot of stuff to do." Cassie hugged him and left. She called Tiffany who answered. "Took you long enough." Tiffany joked. Cassie smiled. "Um I was wondering maybe if you're not to busy that we could you know hang out?" Cassie asked.

"Sure I got some time to kill before work."

"Okay good. Where do you want to meet?"

"Right behind you." Cassie turned around to see Tiffany on her cell. Cassie smiled and turned off the phone. "Hi let's go." Tiffany said pulling Cassie's hand. The two girls went talking and giggling as they looked in the shops.

Tiffany was trying to get Cassie to try on some revealing clothes. Cassie did for the fun of it. After noticing some of the men in store were looking at them they changed back and left.

They went to the ice cream shop and Cassie found out a little more about Tiffany. She lived in an apartment building with her dad who worked the jobs he could to support them. Tiffany got her job to help him out. She didn't say where she worked.

"I've been looking for a job maybe you could see if there's an opening?"

"Yeah I guess." Tiffany smiled. Truth said she didn't want Cassie to know where she worked or what she did. Her father didn't even know what she did. Cassie just talked with her about her life and Tiffany really understood.

"Hey why don't I walk you home?" Tiffany said. "Okay." The two finished up and went to Cassie's house. "Wow nice place." Tiffany said looking around. "Thanks. I'm starting to like it here too."

They talked a little more then Tiffany saw the time. "Well I better go. See you later Cassie." "Alright bye." Said walking her out just when her mom came in. "Hi mom. This is my new friend Tiffany."

"Hi, Mrs. Sutton."

"Nice to meet you Tiffany." Jen shook her hand. "Well I got to go to work. Talk to you later Cassie." She gave her hug. "Alright bye." Tiffany left.

"So that's Tiffany."

"Yeah mom she is so amazing and so nice. She helped me out when some girls started messing with me. We didn't fight or anything so don't worry. You know her dad was a cop too."

"I'm glad found a friend Cassie." Jen hugged her. "Thanks mom I am too." Cassie didn't even feel bad about blowing it off with Charles. As she started to help her mom get ready for dinner Tiffany was on her way to her job.

"Hey what Dee?" She said walking to the store she work. "Hey baby how you doing?" He said. "I'm fine. Has the store been busy?"

"Nope kind of quite. Why don't you go back and change into today's featured outfit."

"Alright thanks." She went in the back and changed clothes. She walked out in the lingerie set with a thong on it and hills.

"You look great as usual." He said. "Thank you." She grinned. She heard the doorbell ring. She walked to the front. "Hey what's up welcome to Luv N Time. I'm Kapri your hostess. How are you?"

"I'm good. Wow you all dress like this?"

"Usually we do. Anyway what I'm wearing is the featured lingerie. So if you got a girlfriend or wife or something like this you can come see what size you need for it. Also we sell sex toys, lubrication, porn videos, how to do videos like how to give good head, we have other outfits for dress up time, role playing and lastly we have what you need condoms." She said showing him the stuff.

"Wow well I'm single so…"

"Hey you can look but you can't touch." Kapri said. "I mean the most I can do is give you a lap dance are show you how some of the toys work but after that you can do me."

"Well can you show me how this works?" He said pick up one of the toys. "Alright come on in the back with me. Dee I'm going to give a demonstration."

"Alright he has to pay up 5 bucks." The man went in his wallet and he gave him the money. Kapri went back into the back and into the room. "Alright I want you do this on yourself."

"Honey that's why I'm back here." She started taking off her clothes. When she was naked she sat down with the toys and started playing with herself. "You take it like this. Rub it on your click and like that." She said pushing it inside her while she played with herself. She laughed seeing his face. "You sure I can't lick it."

"I'm sure." She laughed as she kept demonstrating the toy for him.

"Hey times up." Dee came back looking at the customers lust for his girl. "Sorry man this is an Adult store not a whorehouse."

"Oh come on let me for a little while." Tiffany sat up and spread her legs. "He can do me a little bit Dee."

"Okay but he has to pay." The man rushed in his wallet and got some more cash. "You can only do oral."

"Fine." He said paying and then went between Tiffany's legs. "Oh!" She laughed as he tickled her with his tounge. "Hey stop squirming!" Dee told her. "It tickled!" She said pushing the man's head more into her legs. "That taste good baby?" She said. He nodded still licking on it. When he finished Tiffany closed her legs and he left out the store.

"That was fun." Tiffany said as she put her clothes back on. "Yeah let's go back in the office." He smiled.

"Now you can't just do me because you're my boss." She smiled. Tiffany finished up her shift and went home. She walked inside the apartment and peaked into her dad's room. He was asleep on top of the covers. She knew he must have been waiting for her to come home. Tiffany kissed her dad on the cheek and he woke up. "Hi sweetheart you're home."

"How are you feeling daddy?"

"Better now that I know my daughter is home safe and sound. How was work?"

"Fine." Tiffany simply said. "You know I don't like you working so lately."

"I know but I'm okay daddy. Now do you want me to make you something?"

"No I had made you something but I forgot you wouldn't be home till later."

"Well then I'm going to get something and go to bed. Goodnight." She kissed him on the forehead and helped him get back in bed. She went in and used the money she had to pay the bills. She made a note to put them in the mail when she went to school tomorrow.

She put aside the rest of the money that was in her little bank box then went to bed.

For some reason she thought about Cassie. She was glad she had a friend like her. She was nice to her. Kapri usually kept to herself but when she saw Cassie she knew she had to just help her. She smiled going to sleep thinking about her new friend.

Author's note: Wow Tiffany has an alter ego called Kapri whose a sexual kitten! Poor dad doesn't know his little girl works at a porn shop and gives quickies on the side. Oh well atleast she loves what she does. I think.


	3. Secert out and it's not a good one

**Chapter 3**

As time went by Tiffany and Cassie had become just about inseparable. They would eat lunch together, go shopping and everything else best friends liked to do. Cassie wasn't harassed like she used to be after Tiffany's speech.

People were a little bit nicer to her which was better than nothing. She didn't have to worry about seeing bad things written on her locker or being pushed around. The two sat at lunch talking when Charles came up. "Hi Cassie." He said she looked up from talking with Tiffany.

"Hi Charles what's up?"

"Can we talk in private please?" She looked at Tiffany who shrugged. "It's okay go ahead." She said. "I'll see you later."

"Alright." Cassie said as Tiffany got her stuff and left. "What do you want Charles?" Cassie said. "Cassie are you busy this afternoon?"

"Yeah me and Tiffany are going out why?"

"Cassie you been spending a lot of time with Tiffany lately."

"So?" Cassie said not understanding where Charles was getting at.

"We haven't been on a date or had some alone time since you two started hanging out. I'm glad you got a friend but…"

"But what Charles?" Cassie got up. "I finally got someone at this school who doesn't hate me and has my back. Is that so wrong I want to spend a lot time with my best friend."

"No it isn't Cassie it's just I miss you. We don't spend time like we used to. Besides I'm someone who doesn't hate you at this school too."

"It's not the same." Cassie said. She didn't know how to explain it to him. Charles never really liked her as a friend more so a romantic interest. "You just don't get it." Cassie said getting her stuff.

"Cassie I don't want to seem mean but we've been together before you started even seeing Tiffany."

"So what?" Cassie said now getting mad. "You know maybe we should take some time."

"That's what I mean Cassie we just spend a little bit more time..."

"No I mean time apart." Cassie said. "Charles I'm sorry but I need sometime to think." Cassie walked away. She tried to hold back tears. Tiffany walked down and saw her.

"Cassie what's wrong?"

"Charles is being a jerk. He says we spend too much time together."

"Oh Cassie I didn't mean to come between you two." Tiffany said.

"No it's not you it's Charles." Cassie said. Cassie loved spending time with Tiffany and it was vice-versa. It was like for that little time the world was theirs and they could forget about their problems.

"Well then if that's the case then dry these tears up because life is too short to be crying over some guy." Cassie nodded with a smile. "Okay."

"Now you go on to class and we're still up for the mall?"

"Of course." Cassie said. Tiffany gave her a hug to help her calm down some more. "It'll be okay. If Charles isn't one oh well there are more where he came from." Cassie agreed. They went to their last class, which they had together.

Afterwards they head to the mall. Tiffany made sure Cassie didn't keep her mind on Charles. As they walked down the street a hot red Mercedes pulled beside them. The window pulled down and it was Dee, Tiffany's boss.

He got out of the car wearing a suit. Tiffany wasn't exactly thrilled to see him especially now while she was with Cassie. "Hi Tiffany how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Dee."

"Tiffany whose this?" Cassie asked.

"I'm her boss." Dee said before Tiffany could answer. She looked at Cassie. She would make an excellent addition to his growing workers. "Now what might your name be dear?"

"Cassie." Cassie extended her hand being nice. Dee shook it with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Cassie." Tiffany knew what Dee was up to. "Cassie we better go."

"Oh but I'm not done talking." Dee said. "Cassie I'm in need of another girl to work for me interested?"

"Sure." Cassie said. "What exactly do I have to do?"

"I'll let Tiffany explain everything." Dee winked and left back in his car. "Tiffany what's she talking about?" Cassie said looking at her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Cassie didn't want you find out like this." Tiffany said shaking a little bit. "Find out what?"

"Come with me. I need to tell you this in private." Tiffany took Cassie's hand and they walked on. Cassie didn't know where Tiffany was taking her. Tiffany took Cassie her house. She saw no one was home they went straight to Cassie's room.

Cassie sat down wondering what was wrong with Tiffany. "Cassie I never told anyone this not even my father knows. Please promise me you won't tell a soul."

"Of course not Tiffany you can trust me." Cassie said.

"Cassie, Dee store is an adult shop were I'm a hostess but I was also a prostitute." Cassie's mouth dropped it seemed like time stood still. "I started doing it six months ago. The money was fast and easy."

"But why Tiffany? Why do that?"

"Like I said the money was easy and I needed it for my dad. Is that so wrong I want to help him?"

"No it isn't but…"

"No, Cassie there isn't another way. Trust me this was the last thing I ever thought I would do. Then Dee came along and tells me I'm pretty and could make a lot of money because of it. So I started working for him." Tiffany sat down. "You probably hate me now. Who would want a whore for a friend?" Cassie saw Tiffany cry for the first time.

Cassie hugged her close crying too. "It's okay. I understand you had to do what you could to help your dad. I still care a lot about you Tiffany I don't care what you do."

"Really?" Tiffany looked up. "Really. You're my best friend." Cassie said. They hugged deeply. Cassie saw that Tiffany had it hard but put up a strong front. "Cassie if you don't want to get caught up in it stay away from Dee. He knows how to work it." Cassie nodded. The two looked at each with a smile.

For some reason something interesting happen. They didn't look at each other like friends or sisters did. But it was more like lovers. They moved in for what seemed like a kiss when her mother called. "Cassie are you home? Is Tiffany here with you?"

Cassie and Tiffany got out of their trance not knowing what happen. "Yeah mom I'm here and so is Tiffany." Cassie called back. "Thank you for being my friend." Tiffany said. "I'll always be your friend." Cassie said. "And I'll always be yours." Tiffany hugged her tightly thinking about what happen.

They nearly kissed each other on the lips. Cassie was thinking the same thing. Why for that second was she attracted to Tiffany like she would have been a boy? "I better go. See you later Cassie." Tiffany said getting her stuff. "Yeah okay." Cassie said.

Cassie walked Tiffany out and went back to her room. She didn't understand what was going on. _Get yourself together Cassie. Nothing happen. Both of us had a ruff day._ She tried to tell herself as she looked in the mirror.

She went back to her painting she had been working on. It was a picture of two girls who seemed at peace while the world around them was in chaos. Cassie felt that way when she was with Tiffany.

She wanted to wait until it was finished so she could show it to her. She thought about Dee for some reason. He was a pimp and making very good money by the looks of it.

Author's note: This is not a lesbian fix trust me on that but wasn't it interesting? LOL! Anyway on forward to the next chapter because Cassie just might me someone new.


	4. Breaking point

**Chapter 4 **

Cassie was prepared for today. She put on her black t-shirt as was asked and went to school. She looked around and saw the other kids wearing theirs. She walk to her locker seeing some approving nods and looks. She even got a smile or two.

Cassie was putting her stuff together as she prepared to go to her classes. She wondered where Tiffany who was also going to be involved in it too. As she prepared to go she got a call and it was Charles.

Cassie turned around wearing her "Free the Arts and Student Freedom" Shirt. The Free the Arts was about bring back the arts to the school which were canceled during the riots. They also cracked down on freedom of expression. Cassie who missed her art program was so pumped she was going to be involved in the peace demonstration they were having at school along with Tiffany and other kids.

"Hi Cassie I see you're involved in this too." Charles said. Cassie nodded. "I know there is not much we can do but I still feel strongly about it even though we're not there." Cassie said. She knew the case and wondered about how Charles felt about it.

"So are you going to get involved I don't see you have on your black shirt?" Cassie said with a smile. She and Charles had sort of made up but there relationship wasn't at the peak it used to be at.

"Well not really." Charles said.

"Why not?" Cassie asked waiting for an answer. She had talked about this with him before but she guess he was going to be involved. "Charles why aren't you going? I asked you and you said you would go with me. Charles do you actually think those boys deserved what happen to them?" Some boys had tried to make a statement and were expelled for it and put in jail.

"Well not really but…"

"But what Charles?" Cassie said not understand what he was getting at. It was like it was okay he had an artist girlfriend but it was fine that some boys be thrown in jail after what happen.

"Cassie I…"

"Cassie!" Tiffany ran towards them with her black shirt on as well. "Hey you ready to go the rally is about to start."

"You bet." Cassie said give Charles on last glance of disbelief. She ran off with Tiffany to the rally. She didn't understand what Charles' problem was. "I don't want to get involved but what was Charlie boy's problem?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't know. I thought he was going to be involved with me but I guess not."

"I hope it's not a master effect." Tiffany said. "What's a master effect?" Cassie asked.

"Well the master effect I'm referring to domination of men in the old days."

"What's got to do with Charles?" Cassie said not getting where Tiffany was going at.

"Master effect means he's doesn't really care about stuff like this but he doesn't mind about you being involved as long as you don't put it before him. Then again it could be he still has some jealousy issues. You told me how you guys had talked about having sex before and when you were ready you guys got in a fight. Then you didn't want to even though he encouraged to let him spend the night when your parents were gone. Also how he just about got you fired when he thought you were seeing someone else."

Cassie didn't know what to understand. She didn't think this was a master effect or at least she hoped not. "I don't know maybe Charles is just worried I'll get hurt."

"If he was worried why didn't he come? If he is your so call protector then he should be right at your side to protect you just in case it gets out of control." Cassie agreed with it.

"I'm not saying just drop him but still you need to talk to him because something not right with him. Anyway forget about him lets go to this rally and let our voices be heard." Cassie nodded with a smile. "Let's go."

Cassie and Tiffany walked to the rally with all the other students with blacks shirts. They cheered and listen to speeches. On they're way out someone called to Cassie saying "Welcome back to the home team!" Cassie just laughed it off and thanked him. She looked to see it was this black guy with cornrows. Tiffany said he was on the football team.

"His name is Richard but everyone calls him Rick. He's really nice." He was kind of cute to Cassie. "You should consider being his friend. Just in case some of these guys try to mess with you and I'm not around."

"Isn't that like fitting in?" Cassie said. "Yeah but with one of the right people. He isn't a gang member or anything bad but still a lot of people around here look up to him." Tiffany grinned. "He's also great in bed." Cassie looked at her in shock. "Just kidding girl, I never slept with him. I just heard." Cassie shook her head and laughed, as the two got ready to go home.

"Wow that was so much fun and I feel so relieved I at least did something." Cassie said.

"Me too. I also glad it remained peaceful." Tiffany said. Cassie agreed. She was still a little upset about how Charles had acted about going to the rally. She was glad Tiffany had come with her.

"Tiffany why do you think Charles didn't want to go to the rally besides a master effect?" Tiffany shrugged.

"I don't know what's his problem. Either way you need to get it straighten out and talk with him. I'm not saying drop him all together but still get some info to see where he stands because I don't want you get any sicker with him." Cassie agreed.

"Also another bit of advice even though it's from me of all people…keep your legs close. Trust me there is nothing worst than being with someone you don't even love." Tiffany started looking down. Cassie hugged her. "Don't be sad and thank you." Cassie smiled.

Tiffany smiled back. "Let's go." The two walked out of the school. As they walked out the school they saw Cassie's dad Eddie and his partner Lund. "Hey Cassie, hi Tiffany. How are you girls doing?"

"We're fine daddy. The rally went on without incident. It was really peaceful."

"That's a relief." Eddie said.

"How are you doing Mr. Sutton?" Tiffany asked.

"Great Tiffany how is your father?"

"He's doing fine." Tiffany said. "You need us to give you lift home." "We're going to the mall first then we'll be on our way." Cassie said.

"Alright you two be careful." Eddie said. Both nodded and waved. The two went to the mall as planned. While there an older man approached Cassie. He was about in his late twenties early thirties. "Hello there how are you?" He said with a smile. He had on a black Armani suit. His hair was nicely groomed and he was well built.

"Oh hi I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm quite well so tell me what is your name beautiful?"

"Cassie." She said simply. "Well Cassie you are very beautiful. Would you mind going out to dinner with me this evening?"

"She would but her dad wouldn't want her coming home late." Tiffany butted in not liking this guy at all. He looked strange. "I'm 16." Cassie said. He shrugged. "Age is nothing but number and I'll have you home before daddy finds out." He started to caress her face making Cassie feel very uncomfortable.

"We got to go." Tiffany pulled Cassie away from him. "Who was that guy?" Cassie asked. "I don't know but I didn't like he was acting towards you. You should have cussed him out."

"I know I just…"

"Don't tell me you were attracted to that pervert." Cassie shrugged. "I don't know." They went to the food court for a while then Tiffany got a call on her cell. It was her father who wanted her to come home because he needed her help.

"Well I better go. Bye Cassie." Tiffany said. Cassie nodded. Tiffany hugged her and both girls went on home.


	5. Something new

**Chapter 5**

Cassie and Tiffany talk when Rick came up to them. "Hey Rick how are you doing?" Tiffany said. "I'm fine Tiff who's your friend here?" He said sitting down with them. "This is Cassie Sutton. She's my BFF." Tiffany smiled.

"Cassie this is Rick who I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you Cassie." He said extending his hand. Cassie shook it with a smile. "Tiffany told me you were on the football team."

"Yeah I am. Maybe you should come see me play sometime." Cassie smiled. "Okay."

"Oh and just so you know any friend of Tiffany is a friend of mine so if any of these knuckleheads get on your nerves let me know." Rick winked and went to go to his class.

"I told you he was nice." Tiffany said. "He is." Cassie smiled. "You know I think he likes you. You saw how he was looking at you."

"But he doesn't even know me." Cassie said. "I can feel him in." Tiffany smiled.

"Now you know I'm with Charles." Cassie said. "For how long?" Tiffany asked. "I'm not trying to pry but he hasn't talked to you since the rally and the coffee house." Cassie remembered she had taken a job at the coffee shop and Charles got jealous thinking she was with the boss when she wasn't.

Cassie started looking down. "Cassie what have I told you. Don't cry over some boy."

"I know but I can't help that he won't talk to me. He hasn't returned any of my calls or anything." Tiffany comforted her friend. "Don't feel bad. Just know one thing is true now."

"What?" Cassie asked. "You have a new option." Cassie knew she was talking about Rick. He did seem so sweet and cute. "Oh did I mention he's an artist too?" Cassie looked up at Tiffany. "You're trying to hook me up with him aren't you?" Cassie said. Tiffany shrugged.

"I'm trying to get your mind off of Charlie Boy since all he's doing now is make you cry and irritated." Tiffany stated. The two went to class and Cassie went to her locker to get ready for work.

* * *

"Cassie can I talk to you for a second?" It was Rick. He walked over to her. They had known each other for a while now. "Yeah what's up Rick?" She smiled. "Look I know you're seeing that Charles guy or whatever but I was wondering if maybe you and I could go out."

"You're asking me out on a date?" Cassie asked remembering that line before. "Well yeah. I mean nothing fancy just coffee and maybe I'll take you to see a little show."

"Where you mean for Coffee? I work at the Revolution so maybe we could go there after I get off work today."

"That sounds good but I want to take you somewhere you've never been before. You know to give you a little surprise."

"Okay when do you mean going on?"

"How about tomorrow you know so I can get extra nice for you." Cassie smiled. Tiffany was right she need a distraction from Charles. "Okay tomorrow it is." Rick smiled. "Tomorrow it is. How about around six?" Cassie nodded and Rick walked off.

While he did Charles watched the whole thing. He saw how Cassie smiled at Rick and it made him even more jealous. Cassie went and got ready for work. "Cassie I need to talk to you." Charles came up.

"Well I'm glad you're finally are." Cassie said not hiding the relief in her voice. "Who was that guy you were talking to?" Cassie thought he was coming to apologize for what happen. "His name's Rick he's a friend threw Tiffany."

"I knew she was up to this." Charles said. Cassie looked at him in shock. "Up to what?"

"Cassie she's trying to break you and me up." Cassie couldn't believe it. Tiffany just got threw telling her how she should talk with Charles.

"No she's not. Besides why would she?" Cassie asked. "I don't know. It's just…"

"You're being a jealous jerk again." Cassie said. "Charles I have been faithful to you all this time and you don't trust me still. You thought I was with Luke when you saw us dancing to his new band now you think I'm with Rick and I just met him a while back."

Cassie now knew what Tiffany meant. Charles had too much emotional drama going on. She didn't know what happen to him but it hurt her. "Charles if you don't trust me maybe we should just break up. Like you said a while back we're working to hard at this."

"Why so you can be with Rick? Look Cassie you remember why that happen." Charles asked. "No so I can stop crying over you. I need to move on Charles. It's over this time for good. I never want to see you again." Cassie said crying and ran off. Charles was stunned about what just happen. He had remembered when he had broke it off before. Cassie was upset but now she had ended it.

She ran into Tiffany on her way out. "Cassie what's wrong?" "Charles and I broke up it's over. I ended it this time." Cassie remembered how he said they need some time after the show at the coffee house. He broke up with her afterwards then they got back together. Cassie was really upset now it's over.

"Cassie don't cry. You did what you felt was right."

"But why do I feel so bad?" Cassie said. "Well you two were together for a while it's not easy but it will be okay. Now come on let's go to work."

Tiffany had started working at the coffee house too. She saved up and got her dad surgery done. He was now walking and working so she quit being a hooker. Cassie was glad it worked out for her.

While they left Charles came from behind. "Cassie wait I need to talk to you." Cassie looked upset, which made Tiffany angry. "Don't even say a word." She walked with Cassie out.

"Cassie wait." Charles tried to grab on her but Tiffany slapped it back. "Don't even think about touching her. Get lost."

"This is between me and Cassie." Charles said. "I don't care my best friend comes to me crying and it just piss me off when I see the person who did it. You know what Cassie was right to dump you if you're going to be so controlling and grabbing on her. You know who she comes crying to every time you screw up baby she comes crying to me. Now you need to go."

"Listen Tiffany…"

"What's going on?" Rick came up with his Football jacket on. He was getting ready to go to practice when he heard the noise. "Cassie why are you crying?" He walked over to her trying to comfort her. Cassie tried to talk but couldn't because she was crying.

"Tiff what's wrong with her?" Rick said now getting mad. "Her EX-boyfriend over here won't leave her alone."

"You two broke up?" Rick said. Cassie nodded. "Cassie come on I'm really sorry I was just mad."

"Well apparently that happens a lot to you." Tiffany said. Rick walked over and to calm Tiffany down. "Come on let's get Cassie calmed down and you…" Rick went to Charles. "Stay the hell away from her if this is what you're doing." He walked back over to Cassie and the three of them left.

"Rick don't you have practice?" Tiffany said. "Yeah but its okay."

"Thank you both so much." Cassie said. She lost a friend with Charles but she had gained two. Tiffany hugged her as Cassie got herself together. "Cassie I know this isn't the time but if you don't want to have coffee with me tomorrow I understand…"

"No I do." Cassie said with a smile. "It's the least I can do to thank you." Tiffany was in shock when she heard that but also relieved. Cassie was indeed moving on. "Well okay if you need anything call me okay. If you want me to stay I can."

"No go on to practice. The big game is in a few weeks right?" Rick shrugged and kissed her cheek. "Okay you win. I'll go. Take care of her for me Tiff." Tiffany nodded as Rick walked to practice. Cassie smiled as he left.

"He is so nice." Cassie said. Tiffany nodded and the two went to work. Tiffany talked with Cassie while they worked and asked Luke on the side to make sure Charles didn't come here to mess with her.

"Don't worry he's already on the black list." Luke whispered back to her. Tiffany caught a glimpse of Charles driving by once or twice. She knew he must have been stalking her. "_What a weird demented little boy. Cassie why did you ever fall for him or were you that lonely at school?" _Tiffany thought to herself as she worked.

She walked Cassie home and into the house. "Hi mom." Cassie said. She walked in with Tiffany. Jen said hello and saw Cassie's eyes. "Cassie have you've been crying?"

"You wouldn't believe how much." Tiffany said. "Charles and I broke up. It's over. Mom I know you guys may like him but still I don't want him to call me or see me here okay please."

"Sure honey." Jen said as she hugged Cassie. She gave Tiffany a look of thanks for comforting Cassie threw this hard time. "Tiffany how's your father doing?"

"Great. I had to convince him not to go back to force so he's working somewhere else." He still got his pension from retiring and he worked so they were doing much better financially.

"Well that's good. Cassie why don't you go freshened up." Cassie nodded and Tiffany went to her room with her. "So when where you going to tell me you were going on a date with Rick?"  
Cassie laughed. "It's not a date it's just coffee and no we're not going to the revolution." Tiffany shrugged. "Either way. Let's get you an outfit ready for tomorrow." Cassie nodded and the two looked in her closet to see what she could wear. They pulled out this nice dress and shawl with some hills. Tiffany said she could come over tomorrow and do her make up and hair if she wanted her too.

Cassie said that would be great. Tiffany asked permission and stayed the night. Cassie talked with her about it while Jen and Eddie talked. "I knew that boy was no good I just knew it." Eddie said finding out about Cassie's breakup. "Now don't start causing trouble. She was pretty upset about." Jen said. "I know but still I knew he wasn't good for her."

"Alright and you made your point but now we'll just move on since that's one of the boyfriends she might bring home to us to meet."

"Either way what was she and Tiffany talking about getting her ready for?" Jen made a look. "Well Cassie has a date tomorrow." Eddie looked weird. "I thought she and Charles were done?"

"They are see well…another guy you know her friend Rick well he asked her out and she agreed so they're going out tomorrow." Eddie leaned back in the bed in disbelief. "Here we go again." Jen laughed and kissed her husband. "Don't worry. We've had practice so this time it should go more smoothly."

While her parents talked Cassie talked with Tiffany. "You really think Rick and I could you know be a couple." Tiffany shrugged. "We'll just have to see." Tiffany pulled her hair away from her face. "I hope everything goes great."

"I'm sure it will.

**Author's note: Some of this story may not make scence but it's better here on out and I''ll try to fix it later.**


End file.
